


Burning Love

by WinkieCharm



Series: Do you believe in fate? [4]
Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkieCharm/pseuds/WinkieCharm
Summary: Will and Frankie sleep together and then she regrets it. One month goes by and she has to face the consequences of her choices.Would she be ready to be with Will the way he wants her?





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of 'Maybe It only takes one time'

After a long mission, Ray decided it would be good for the team to get some rest before returning to work.

While Will went to visit his parents, Frankie stayed in New York. It had been a little less than a year since they'd known each other, and they'd never been without seeing or talking to each other for more than five days. If it had been difficult before, now it was a thousand times worse. A month pass by since they had returned from Italy, a month they had slept together in that ocean view house. An intimate secret that only the two of them shared.

The team had arranged to meet at the Dead Drop around 10AM. Her alarm goes off at 8AM, but Frankie hadn't slept very well at night. Each day it got closer to the day she would see Will, she became increasingly anxious in a bad way.

Frankie didn't sleep well, wasn't hungry, and whenever she thought of him, her body shuddered. She still remembered as if it were yesterday of his touches on her body. He taking her waist and pressing her closer and closer to him, his mouth on her breasts for long minutes, his fingers leaving her marks all over her body, his tongue on her clit making her moan his name and she begging him to not stop until she came.

It was all vivid as if it had happened yesterday... but it had been a month since she felt the need for his touches. It was him she thought of every time she touched herself in the shower, or when she woke upexcited after a dream she'd had. She almost never pleasured herself, but since Will's touch, she could no longer stop wanting to feel that sensation again. While her mind said it was all a mistake, her body wanted him like a drug.

It was a Spring Wednesday when she pulled a light blue dress and white tennis shoes from her wardrobe. Looking at herself a few times more than usual in the mirror, she felt like a teenage girl in love for the first time.

*

She opens the Dead Drop door and sees Susan, Standish and Jai sitting down drinking coffee.

"Hey Frankie, Jai has finally admitted that I'm good at shooting." Standish says as soon as he sees her

"Hi guys" She says smiling, closing the door behind her. She missed them a lot.

Her gaze automatically searches for Will, but she doesn't find him.

"I just said you shot well that time in Bulgaria" Jai snorts.

"What's the same!" Standish reply, biting a donut. "And I saved your ass!"

Frankie walks toward them and sits next to Susan, setting her purse on the empty chair next to her.

"Good morning, cariño." Susan says.

Frankie smiles at her. "Good Morning!"

"Donut?" Standish holds out a box full of donuts in front of her. She examines the box until she finds a chocolate with colorful sprinkles and picks it up.

"Boys, how was your trip?" She asks Jai and Standish.

"And here we go ..." She hears Susan complain softly.

"Remind me never to travel with Standish again." Jai was annoyed.

"But what have I done?" Standish asks, outraged.

"What did you do?" Jai turns his body toward Frankie "He just didn't shut up a second"

"You who..."

"Guys, guys! Come on!" Susan interrupts them.

Smiling at them, Frankie gets up and walks over to the coffee machine and pouring one, and go back to Susan's side.

"Will already arrived?" She asks quietly to her friend, while Jai and Standish still argue about the trip.

"He's in his office organizing some paperwork."

"Hmm" She shrugs as if she doesn't care, but the urge to drop everything and climb the stairs to his office was driving her crazy.

She sipped her coffee as she looked at Jai and Standish.

"If you want talk to him, I can cover for you. Besides, I don't think they'll even notice if you're gone." Susan says pointing to Jai and Standish in front of her.

For a moment Frankie wondered if Susan might know what happened between her and Will, and she was surprised she didn't care.

Frankie gets up from her chair and starts toward the stairs. Her heart was beating fast as she climbed the first step, her hand trembled a little when she holds the railing and she didn't know why she was so nervous. She'd sent him a few messages asking if he arrived well, how he was doing, or even telling her something funny that had happened to her at the supermarked, but she felt hostility coming from him when he answered her with a word or two, and sometimes she didn't get anything back. She had rejected him, and now he was doing the same.

His office door was open when she approaches the room and sees him sitting facing his desk and reading some papers.

"Hey you." She says softly, leaning against the door.

He looks at her and smiles weakly. "I thought I heard your voice." His gaze returns to the paper in his hand. "Ray has asked me to analyze some paperwork."

Will was talking to her normally, like if nothing had happened and that for some reason made her heart race.

She walks in slowly over to his side, staring at the papers. "Do you need any help?"

"No. I'm almost done."

"Hmm"

She turns and leans against the table, facing him. Even looking at the floor, Frankie felt Will's gaze on her body. Looking at him discreetly, she sees him glancing quickly at her legs, then meeting her gaze. They stare at each other for a while, both silent, until he went back to look at the paper in his hand.

Her dress was simple, just above her knee, and for some reason Will was bothered. As much as he turned his gaze to the paper, she noticed that he couldn't concentrate.

"I know I've made a mistake when I said it would be better if nothing had happened between us ..." Will stops reading, but he doesn't look at her. 

"You called what happened between us a 'mistake'" He corrected her.

"I was afraid of what might happen and I said the first thing that crossed my mind." She didn't know if she was relieved or angry that Will wasn't looking at her. At least she knew he was paying attention to what she was saying. "I hope you know how hard it is for me to open myself this way." He looks at her and she feels more vulnerable. "I don't want you to think I regretted it, because I didn't. I don't!"

For a moment she thought she saw him smile, but soon he was serious again.

"What do you want Frankie?" He asks her.

"This is all very new to me. I just ...."

He interrupts her "Right!".

"I just need some time to get used to changes in my life"

"It's okay, Frankie." But it wasn't.

She decided to be quiet for a while because she didn't know what else to say. Talking about problems wasn't for her, she didn't do these things. But Will was all about talking, showing his feelings, and if she wanted him to go back to what she had before, she knew she would have to do something.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" She says, moving her legs a little to support herself better on the table. Her voice came out lower than she intended.

He looked her body up and down, starting from her legs, stoping a little at her brests, until he meets her eyes. Will's eyes were darker than usual, the same color as that night, and in that moment she understood what he wanted. Her! Frankie wanted him too. 

_ Did she start to feel the butterflies in her stomach again ... or were they always there? _ She could not tell.

Still sitting in his wheeled chair, Will approaches her, they always looking at each other. He drops the papers on the table, and raises one of his hands until he touches the hem of her dress. His gaze asking permission to continue, but she didn't. At least not verbally, but her eyes begged, her body cheered for more, and she knew he could decipher it just looking at her.

His hand finally touches her thigh. He slowly raises his hand, lifting the dress up to Frankie's waist, making her white panties show. Frankie shuddered as his gaze dropped to her panties. Her breath came in shallow, sporadic gasps as his big toe pressed into her, making circular motions, and her eyes closed as she let out a moan.

Kneeling in front of her, Will put a hand on either side of her panties and looked at her for permission to continue, which Frankie nodded slightly. He began to lower her panties, moving between her legs and then her feet, placing it on the table. Her dress had fallen back into place to its normal length but not for long, as Will lifted it again. 

He surprised her with a kiss in her intimacy that made her squeeze her both hands on the table. He spread her legs a little, and she threw her head back as soon as she felt his warm, soft tongue touch her clit. She didn't know if it was her desire or his stubble beard, but she was extremely excited by his touch.

The fear of being caught in the act along with her desire to have Will inside her excited her. The danger of someone entering that room or even hearing them having sex made her want him even more, and she knew Will was feeling the same about the possibility of being caught.

His tongue was lightly pressing her intimacy but she wanted more. Her legs were starting to shake and her hands were increasingly squeezing the table. Frankie wrapped one of her hands on Will's head, pressing him deeper and deeper into her. Will understanding what she wanted, took her leg and lifted it up, supporting her on his shoulder giving him more freedom to continue the way she wanted.

"Will" She moaned his name as she felt his kiss deepen in her intimacy, making her legs lose even more balance until she came. Her breathing was fast, and she was still keeping her eyes closed when she felt him take her leg off his shoulder and get up, pressing his body to hers. Her dress had come down again, her intimacy pressing against the zipper of his jeans only increasied her desire. She needed all the strength not to get lost in the sensation.

She opened her eyes and lowered her head, trembling hands moving toward his zipper and opening it. Still disoriented from the orgasm she felt him grabbed her butt, lifting it slightly and sliding into her slowly, making her moan in satisfaction, a little louder than she should.

"Shhh" he whispers in her ear. "They'll hear us." He was all inside her, just waiting for her to get used to him. Frankie opens her eyes and faces Will's green eyes. He starts moving slowly at first but over time they find the perfect rhythm. Frankie puts both hands on Will's back, gripping tightly, so he wraps one of his arms around her back, holding her closer and giving them more balance, while his other hand gently pulled her hair causing her head fall back a little.

"Breathe." Frankie feels the air of his mouth on her neck, making her notice that she was holding her breath.

Will began to spread kisses all over her neck, making Frankie shiver. He kissed her, bit and scratched with his beard all the exposed skin his mouth reached. His hand began to slide down her neck until he reached her face, bringing her close to his. She missed his tongue in her mouth. They were so close she felt his breath blend with hers, and without even thinking twice she bends over and kisses him, catching him by surprise, but in less than two seconds he deepens the kiss, wrapping the back of her neck with his hand.

Frankie moves her hands to either side of Will's face, deepening the kiss. 

He stopped moving inside her, paying extra attention to her mouth. Will breaks the kiss and press his forehead to hers, looking at her eyes. 

She closes her eyes with the feeling of him sliding back and forth inside her. Trying to catch her breath, she rests her head on Will's shoulder as her arms run down his back, close to his butt. Will kisses Frankie's neck, causing her to shiver and bring her body forward. She felt her intimacy begin to contract, and her legs began to shake. She was coming. 

"Breathe, Francesca" She bit his shoulder as she came again, hearing him hoarsely say her name. Will comes not long after. She loosens her hands from his back but before their bodies part, he grabs her neck and kisses her by surprise.

They look each other in the eye. Frankie loved the color of his eyes and she could spend hours looking at him. Will reach out to tuck sweaty strands of hair behind her ear and then turns away from her, making Frankie feels an emptiness as he walks away.

They hear Standish and Ray loud laugh downstairs, _ 'Did they just have sex with their friends downstairs?' _ and they start laughing too. Still smiling, she fixes her dress while he lifts his pants and straightens his shirt.

"Well, that was..." 

"Your fault!" She finishes his sentence, smiling at the end.

"Is you who likes to have sex with people being present in the other room." He had a crooked smile on his face.

"Hey, that was you who made that up. I never said anything." She pretends to be offended.

"You seemed to be enjoying it."

"So do you!" She reply.

They smile at each other, Frankie steps toward Will. "I think I better get down... so they don't that we..."

"Right." He looked disappointed.

She approaches him and gives him a quick kiss between his cheek and his mouth, then walks away.

"I hope you will join us downstairs." She says, looking at him.

"I'll think about it." He smiles slightly at her.

She walks away toward the door, but before leaving she turns to him.

"Hey Will," He looks at her, "I missed you." admitting.

"Me too" He says smiling at her.

Frankie leaves the room walking toward the bathroom, closing the door behind her and stopping in front of the mirror looking at herself. She was smiling at what had happened a few minutes ago, and the happiness was overflowing on her face and anyone could see it. She turns on the tap and wets her face, trying to soothe the red from her cheeks. She begins to feel Will's cum dripping between her legs, so she takes a piece of toilet paper and starts cleaning herself. Yeah, she'd forgotten to get her panties back, but that was the least of her problems.

She hears footsteps approaching and then hears a knock on the door.

"Frankie ...?" She hears Susan's voice.

"Yeah?"

"We're thinking of going out to dinner and karaoke later. Are you in?"

"Sure"

"OK!" She hears her friend's footsteps drift away.

Frankie stays in the bathroom for a few more minutes trying to compose herself and then she leaves, heading toward the stairs and slowly descending. Looking at her friends laughing and talking loudly, she feel peace. Ray had arrived and they were all around the table still drinking their coffee, now with a tray of sandwiches on the table.

"It smells wonderful" She says, sitting in one of the empty chairs next to Jai.

They eat while laughing and talking. A while later Will joins them sitting in a empty chair next to Frankie. They look at each other and smile, but soon they are pulled into a random group conversation, forgetting briefly what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and/or leave kudos if you liked


End file.
